The Dark Swallows The Light
by Aril
Summary: Inspired by Chibizoo's White Hole and Nekochan's Supernova *The Light and The Dark are one in the same yet two different beings. They exist as one and exist as individuals.* Compares and contrasts Yami and Hikari. Shows the balance they create.


**Summary:** *The Light and The Dark are one in the same yet two different beings. They exist as one _and_ exist as individuals.* Compares and Contrasts Yami and Hikari/Dark and Light. Shows the balance that the Light and Dark create. Etc. etc. etc.

Some random YGO based thoughts that popped into my head when I was reading Neko-chan's _Supernova _and Chibizoo's _White Hole. _So if you dislike this one shot then you can go blame Chibizoo and Neko-chan, cuz it was their stories that inspired me. ^^ Nah, just kidding, blame me cuz it was my mind that thought of this.

Otogi: Erato-sama no Kazuki Takahashi as Erato-sama is in youth while Kazuki Takahashi is not, and Erato-sama lives in her mind while Kazuki Takahashi lives in Japan.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_The Dark Swallows The Light_

***

There have been battles and wars since before we all can remember. Before our ancestors were born, before life on Earth, before the beginning of history.

However, there has been one battle that has been going on since before the beginning of time. A battle that will last forever and will never have a winner or a loser. A battle that will never have an outcome, yet the competitors of this battle refuse to see this and continue to struggle against each other.

***

The Dark laughs. Insanely. Sadistically. Cruelly. However you'd like to think it. The Dark laughs all the same.

He could be laughing at many things. No one is ever sure what The Dark laughs at.

He could be laughing at the fragile like mortals that wander the Earth, searching for a purpose. He could be laughing at the weaklings that cry themselves to sleep every night. He could be laughing at those who think they are everything and aren't nothing. He could be laughing at the lost souls that shriek with pain and terror. He could be laughing at nothing.

In this case The Dark laughs at The Light.

The Dark laughs at The Light because The Dark believes that The Light is being a foolish, naïve little child.

The Light cries. Painfully. Sorrowfully. Mournfully. However you'd like to think it. The Light cries all the same.

The Light could be crying about many things. No one is ever sure what The Light cries about.

He could be crying about those alone in the world. He could be crying about those who are suffering emotionally and physically. He could be crying about those who feel they can't go on in life and decide to end it. He could be crying about those who are dying for no reason. He could be crying about those who think they aren't everything and are nothing. He could be crying about everything.

In this case The Light is crying about The Dark. The Light believes that The Dark is being an evil, sadistic creature.

The Light and The Dark are one in the same yet two different beings. They exist as one _and_ exist as individuals.

The Dark beats The Light, and The Light cries more and more heavily while The Dark laughs hysterically.

The Dark is trying to toughen The Light while The Light is trying to soften The Dark.

The Dark is a chaotic thing; it blinds you so you cannot see as you stumble through its mess on your journey.

The Light is a purifying thing; it makes everything clear so that you can see and travel easily on your journey.

"Stupid Light," The Dark laughs, "You care too much."

"Evil Dark," The Light sobs, "You have no heart."

The Dark cuts through The Light violently and blood spills everywhere.

"And what are you going to do about it?" The Dark asks The Light, still laughing, "Are you going to try to change me? You cannot even defend yourself against me! How will you revolutionize The Dark?"

"The Light has power," The Light gasps. This only makes The Dark laugh harder.

"The Light has power? Ha! The Light has _no _power! The Dark prevails over The Light. It's true, you should know. The Dark has been around forever!" The Dark laughs, "Even The Sun does not have enough Light to purify The Dark that is in The Universe. The Sun's light stretches for billions of miles, but eventually The Dark vanquishes The Light and swallows it whole."

"The Light is not completely destroyed in The Voids of The Dark," The Light replies to The Dark's cruel statement, "If The Light completely disappears, The Dark would disappear with it. The Dark may finally swallow The Light at the outer ends of The Universe but there is still Light within The Universe. There are The Stars that give off Light in the darker parts of The Universe. The Sun continues to shine no matter what happens. If The Dark has been around forever, then The Light has been around forever. Why else is it called The _Dawn_ of Time?" The Light asks, tears streaming down his face.

But The Dark refuses to listen to The Light. The Dark thinks that there is no balance between The Light and The Dark. The Dark believes that one is stronger than the other. One has to be stronger than the other, otherwise why would they be fighting? 

The Dark believes that they fight to determine who is the best to determine who has the most power.

The Light believes that they fight because it is their destiny, because they are opposites and opposites attract.

It does not matter why, what matters is that they fight. Fight, fight, fight. They will fight forever more. They know nothing else. 

The Light and The Dark will continue to fight until The Twighlight of Time, or until one destroys the other. If the latter were to happen then destruction and chaos would create a world like no other and our world as we know it would cease to exist. {A}

The Light and The Dark fight. Have been. Are now. And always will.

The Dark laughs. Insanely. Sadistically. Cruelly. However you'd like to think it. The Dark laughs all the same.

The Light cries. Painfully. Sorrowfully. Mournfully. However you'd like to think it. The Light cries all the same.

The Light and The Dark create a balance unlike any other. A balance that keeps the world from falling into an endless turmoil.

However, The Light and The Dark fail to notice this or anything else as they were created to do only two things – to fight, and to keep balance.

Whoever thought that the power of The Light would be endowed to a youth that has hardly seen or felt the hardships of the world?

Whoever thought that the power of The Dark would be endowed to a five thousand year old elder that has caused horror and blood beyond imagination?

The Dark laughs.

The Light cries.

And the battle drags on.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Explanations-

{A} – The Dawn of Time = The Beginning of Time therefore The Twighlight of Time = The End of Time

If you haven't guessed already The Dark is The Tomb Robber and The Light is Ryou, dunno if I made that clear or not in the story. . .

Please excuse me if this story sounds a bit outlandish. The smallest idea of this story just popped into my head and I went from there.

Otogi: Question!

What?

Otogi: Why does it sound like a prologue?

It does? ::rereads:: So it does. I didn't mean for that. I meant for it to be a one shot. If anymore Hikari/Yami ideas pop into my head I'll add another chapter. (The chances of that are slim to none as my imagination well is running dry. ^^;;) 


End file.
